Nsync Meets The Otaku
by AbeoNeco
Summary: Chris takes a trip to the bathroom after finishing there new music video, 'It's Gonna Be Me'. When out of the toilet come 2 young girls, and 6 bishounen...
1. Nsync Meets The Otaku - 1

Nsync Meets the Otaku  
  
The Official "Nsync Meets The Otaku" Story  
  
Chapter one:  
  
"It's gonna be me!" Justin did a quick nod with his head and the five members of the boy band, Nsync, landed in a flashy pose.  
  
"And that's a rap!" A chubby man from behind a camera called out as he made his way towards the young men. "You guys did great. The video will be done in no time!"  
  
Chris gave Lance a high five, and then made his way to the bathroom to relieve himself. He had been holding it in all day, and he finally got his chance.  
  
"Well, yes. I agree. The video ending with me is just the way a music video should end!" Justin explained, smiling at the fat man who was practically bowing to him. "Yes, yes. I know. You don't have to get on your knees."  
  
The chubby man stared up at the blond. "But, but I have to!" He said slowly, his eyes wide.  
  
Justin gave a confused look, but decided that the man was right. "You are so insanely correct. Now... BOW BEFORE ME! A-hahahaha!!!"  
  
**In the 'little girls room'**  
  
"Tom, Tom, the pipers son! Stoll a pig and away he run! But all the tune that he could play was over the hills and far away!" Chris sang to himself as he opened the door to the bathroom.  
  
He took a quick glance at himself in the mirror and then entered the second stall on the right. He began humming to the tune of 'When I Think About You I Touch Myself', not noticing the sound that was coming from bellow him, from the potty he was sitting on.  
  
After doing his business he stood up and zipped up his pants.  
  
"Ew! Nasty! Gross! Yum Yum! Pervert! Watch it! Hey! Did you just grab my ass? Who? Me? I didn't touch anyone's ass! Grass? Where? No! Not Grass! ASS!! Oops. My bad. When is this thing gonna end? It better be soon. The end is right ahead!"  
  
Chris' ear twitched slightly as he heard small voices coming from behind him. He turned around slowly, and took a step towards that toilet that he had just pissed in.  
  
"What the..." He began, taking slow steady steps towards the stall.  
  
Without warning, water splashed up from inside of the toilet, and crammed in the stall stood eight people.  
  
One of the young men was wearing a nothing but a towel, his skin s bluish tint, with small rocks covering his body.  
  
Another man had long red hair draping down his back, under his left arm, a large bag. His wide eyes moved back and forth quickly as he looked around the bathroom.  
  
Two other boys, around 13 years of age stood clinging onto each other. One had purple hair, about to his shoulders, the other had spiky brown hair, and a pair of goggles on his head.  
  
The other men stood in the back, the one with his hair in a small ponytail had his arms rapped around a girl in her mid teens with long black hair. The man with brown hair spiking out in front of him was scrunched up on the floor, grabbing onto the young girls' leg. The last boy was sitting on top of the toilet, his long braid dangling down behind him, and on his lap sat a girl with short blue hair.  
  
"Who... What... How did you all fit in that toilet?!?" Chris asked, backing away quickly and running into a sink.  
  
Zelgadis sighed, "We ended up coming out of a toilet into a public bathroom. Just what I need right now." He said slowly, grabbing his towel and making sure it was tight and secure.  
  
---end of chapter one--- 


	2. Nsync Meets The Otaku - 2

The Official "Nsync Meets The Otaku" Story  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
"WHO ARE ALL THESE PEOPLE?!?!" Kenshin screamed, smacking his head repeatedly into the stall wall. He stopped suddenly and turned to face Chris. "I... have a lovely sack, of coconuts... That I have altered... In a, Small, way." He said slowly, tilting his head to the side as he talked.  
  
Chris raised an eyebrow and looked towards the others. They just shrugged and shook their heads in unison.  
  
"Don't pay any attention to him, he lost it a long time ago." Zelgadis explained, nodding towards Kenshin who was now poking and talking to the mirror at his reflection.  
  
The Nsync member nodded, understanding what the chimera was saying.  
  
Duo smirked at his position. The young girl on his lap hadn't stood up, and Duo was just fine with where she was. "Did you enjoy the ride?" He asked, rapping his arms around the blue haired girl.  
  
Mercury reached behind her and as she pulled her arm over her head, in her hand was a giant frying pan. "I think not."  
  
The pan fell down onto Duo's head with a clank. Everyone turned, or tried to turn, and watched as Duo's eyes swirled and he fell over onto the ground.  
  
Mercury smiled at everyone. "He deserved it."  
  
"Whatever floats your boat." Rei said, shrugging her shoulders. A smile crossed her face as she slowly cuddled closer to Chang.  
  
"So...Would you all like telling me why you just came out of the toilet?" Chris asked, walking away from Kenshin cautiously.  
  
Mercury stepped on top of the toilet seat and raised a finger into the air. "Question! Can we get out of this damn stall first?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am." Duo said quickly, cowering in the corner.  
  
One by one, the slowly made there way out of the stall and into the main section of the bathroom. A few of them sitting next to the sinks, the others standing.  
  
"Okay, now we will explain to you exactly what happened.... Although I don't know what happened all myself." Zelgadis said truthfully, turning to the others. "Who knows the whole story?"  
  
A sigh escaped Mercury's throat as she hopped off of the counter and onto the floor. "Let's start at the beginning."  
  
~*+*+*~Flash Back Mode~*+*+*~  
  
Rei is standing in a large room, next to her stands Daisuke.  
  
"Konnichi wa minna-san!" Daisuke yells, a huge grin covering his face.  
  
Rei begins jumping up and down excitedly. "Ohayo! Dai-kun, ananta wa kawaii desu!" She brings her hands to her face, and smile sweetly.  
  
~~~INTERRUPTION~~~  
  
"Okay! Let's skip ahead a pit, shall we?" Rei asks as Chang looks at her confused about the whole Daisuke thing. "Heh...heh...heh... Okay."  
  
~*+*+*~Flash Back Mode~*+*+*~  
  
---At The Gundam Residence---  
  
"We're hoooome!" Mercury bursts through the front door, slamming it into the wall and making a rather large whole. "Hey, Chang, are you here? Quatra? Duo-chan? Pet..."  
  
Daisuke walk in after Ami, looking around for any sign of a living being. "Who are they?"  
  
"We live with them." Ami answer, looking under the couch that was obviously to small to fit someone under.  
  
Ken followed close behind Daisuke, watching as Ami looked in the most stupid places. "Where is Rei?"  
  
---In some unknown place---  
  
Rei is frolicking around, smiling. "Chang, Chang!" She stops frolicking suddenly and her smile grows even bigger. "Wait... Puppets!" She turns the other way and prances off.  
  
---Back at the Gundam residence---  
  
"She'll be here soon." Ami said, setting the rug back down on the ground and standing up.  
  
---Interruption---  
  
"Is there a point to this?" Chris asked, now sitting cross-legged on the tiled floor.  
  
"I'm getting there! I'm getting there... Fine. I'll skip a bit."  
  
---End Of Chapter Two--- 


	3. Nsync Meets The Otaku - 3

The Official "Nsync Meets The Otaku" Story  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Zelgadis sighed, crossing his arms. "Can't you just give a quick, brief, summary?"  
  
"FINE! You want quick, I'll give you quick!" Mercury exclaimed.  
  
Rei rolled her eyes and rested her chin in her hands. "Now you've started something."  
  
Mercury cleared her throat, cracked her knuckles, and took a deep breath. "I made drinks for everyone, the drinks contained date-rape drugs, the drugs were coming into effect, Duo was running around like an idiot, he saw a bright light in the sink, we was sucked into the drain, I through Chang into the sink, Rei and I got into a fight, everyone except Rei and I jumped into the sink, Rei jumped in after them, I was all alone, everyone, minus Rei and I, ended up in "The Portal In The Sink Gift Shop", Jupiter worked their, Rei ended up in Zelgadis' bathroom, Rei and Zel jumped into the toilet, I finally jumped into the sink, we all met up at the gift shop, and then not all of us, but the people standing in this restroom, minus yourself Chris, went into a portal that took us here, to the stall we were recently crammed into. THE END!"  
  
Everyone stared at Mercury, wide eyed, jaw dropped, and looking a bit dazed and confused, then, as if on cue, they all began nodding and smiling, saying things like "Yeah, that's about right" and "Makes perfect sense to me."  
  
Mercury smiled wide and winked, screaming "Victory" while striking a flashy pose.  
  
"Okay, okay. Not that we got all of that sorted out, let's all introduce ourselves." Rei suggested, jumping off the counter where she had been sitting through Mercury's story. "I am the wonderful, lovely, known-by-all, Hino Rei!" She exclaimed with a wink and a flip of her hair.  
  
"I am Zelgadis Greywards." Zel said solemnly. "And those two making out in the corner are Daisuke and Ken." he added, nodding his head towards the other side of the restroom.  
  
Chris eyed the two boys, shook his head, and turned his attention back to the others.  
  
"I, as you probably know already, am Mercury."  
  
Trenton, who was recently curled up on the floor, sat up. "I am Trenton. The one who loves Rei the most, and who will forever!"  
  
Mercury began to slowly walk behind Trenton, and in one quick motion, kicked him in the head.  
  
"And this is Chang." Rei said, sitting on the counter again next to Chang. "Chang Wufei."  
  
Chris nodded, and looked around quickly. "Umm... where's the other one? The one with the coconuts...?"  
  
All at once, everyone jumped up and began searching for their missing person.  
  
"Where could he be? This is b4d, d00d. B444444d..." Mercury whispered to herself as she looked inside the toilets.  
  
---To Be Continued--- 


	4. Nsync Meets The Otaku - 4

Nsync Meets The Otaku - Part 2  
  
The Official "Nsync Meets The Otaku" Story  
  
-Chapter Four-  
  
Duo walked up behind Mercury slowly, his eyes wide. Placing his hand on her shoulder, he got a concerned look on his face. "You don't think... think that he..." Duo gulped, hesitant to say his next line. "STOLE MY SMINTS AND THEN RAN OUT OF THE BATHROOM TO SOME DESERTED ISLAND WHERE HE PLANS TO MAKE MANY MANY, MANY, GRASS MINIONS AND HAVE THE APES OF THE LAND HELP HIM IN TAKING OVER FIRST CANADA, FOLLOWED BY GERMA-"  
  
"Shut up, you idiot!" Mercury growled, hitting him over the head with her frying pan. "He isn't on some deserted island. Anyway, your smints are right there, in your back left pocket." She explained, looking into the toilet once again, a look of fear apon her cute, yet glaring face.  
  
Jumping up, Duo put his hands on is butt, realizing that Mercury was right. "How..." He began, turning to face the camera. "How did this young girl, the one who goes by the name 'Mercury', know that the smints were, in fact, in my back left pocket?" He asked in a 'I'm the guy rom twilight zone' tone of voice.  
  
"Baka, ne..." Mercury whispered under her breath, turning to face Duo again. "How dense can you be? Remember when we first came out of the toilet?" She waited for Duo to nod before she continued. "Well, when I hit you with my frying pan, I saw the smints fall out of your pocket. After taking one for myself, I slid them back into your pocket without you even realizing it." She smirked at him.  
  
Duo, yet again, turned to face the camera, this time grabbing a trench coat from....somewhere, and flipping up the neck wings. "How..." He began, the same way as before, shifting his eyes to Mercury, and quickly back to the camera. "How did this young girl, the one who goes by 'Mercury', manage to slip the smints back into my pocket after consuming one, without my notice? And another question... Why haven't they come into effect?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, bringing his pinky to his lip in a Dr. Evil style.  
  
"What are you babbling about this time?" Rei asked from behind Duo, making him jump.  
  
Turning around quickly to face Rei, Duo stared at her with a 'it wasn't me' look on his adorable face. "Absolutely nothing." He said, monotone.  
  
Rei raised and eyebrow, placing her hands on her hips and leaning forward towards him. "Are you suuuuuuure?" She questioned, smirking up at him. "You seemed pretty talkative before... And where did that trench coat go?"  
  
"Absolutely nowhere." Duo answer in the same monotone voice. His hands were behind his back as he shoved the trench coat under the back of his shirt.  
  
"Uh huh..." Shrugging, Rei patted him on the head and smiled. "If you say so."  
  
A cruel smirk began to form on the corners of Duo's lips as he saw Rei turn and walk away. Light laughter flowed from his throat, but not loud enough for anyone to hear.  
  
"Attention please!" Mercury exclamed, standing on top of the toilet seat so she could see everyone clearly. "I have reason to believe that Kenshin may have gone down the toilet. If my hypothosis is correct, then we are in a lot of shit, or at least the people who live wherever he landed are." She explained. "The hard part will be finding out exactly where he ended up."  
  
"That's right. While jumping into the sink I ended up in Zel's bathroom, not at 'the portal in the sink giftshop' like the most of you." Rei added, leaning against the stall door.  
  
Chris cocked his head to the side, completely lost in the conversation, or he looked to be to least. "So... He's gone. And this isss... Bad."  
  
"Very." Mercury continued, crossing her arms and closing her eyes for a few moments. "So, our choices are as follows; One: we go in and hope for the best. Two: We wait and see if he comes back, I don't exactly believe that this one will work. And Three: Leave him there. He is just an annoyace anyway." She concluded, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"I say we go in." Chang said bluntly, making everyone turn to look at him. "We might as well, anything is better than being here."  
  
Rei crossed her arms and shook her head. "That might be, but still, as we said, we might all end up in different places. We might never see each other again." She countered quietly. "I'm not sure if we should take the risk."  
  
"Come on you guys, just get in the toilet, you are beginning to scare me." Chris pleaded, still sitting on the ground.  
  
"'Beginning' to scare you?" Asked Trenton. "Haven't you been scared the whole time we've been here?"  
  
Chris nodded, hanging his head. "You've got a point."  
  
"I say we go in, what do a few friends matter?" shrugged Mercury, smirking. "It's not as if the world will stop going round without them. I know I could live without a few of you guys."  
  
"CHARGE!!!" Duo screamed, running head first at the toilet.  
  
Mercury jumped off in time to see Duo dive in, disappearing into the potty water. "Well, he's led the way. Let's go. See ya!" With a little hop, Mercury disappeared the same way Duo had.  
  
"How..." Chris muttered, shaking his head in total confusion.  
  
Rei smiled at Chris. "It was a pleasure meeting you. Come on Chang." She said, lightly grabbing hold of Chang's arm and walking with him to the toilet.  
  
"Wait for me!" Trenton exclaimed as he ran up to the toilet and jumped in after Rei and Chang.  
  
"Come on you two. Time to leave." Zelgadis said, dragging Daisuke and Ken to the portal. "Sorry to have bothered you." He added to Chris, before grabbing onto his towel and diving into the potty.  
  
--end chapter four-- 


	5. Nsync Meets The Otaku - 5

"...Mercury...?"  
  
Mercury sighed. "What is it now?" She demanded through clenched teeth.  
  
"I... I'm scared..." Duo studdered, grabbing onto his braid in fear.  
  
"Stop being such a pussy." Mercury growled back. "Just let me find my lighter..." Reaching into her pocket, her hand scavenged around until she finally found it. Pulling it out, she flipped it open, the small light glowing on their faces. She turned the flame up, lightening up the area.  
  
Duo's eyes searched the area, then went back to Mercury. "I wet my pants..."  
  
"Oh, god damnit, Duo!" Turning around, Mercury gasped as she saw where they had landed. "Damnit... Damnit Damnit Damnit! Why the hell are we on the set of a Hentai film?!" She screamed out, throwing the lighter to the floor.  
  
"Eep... It's dark again..." Duo's voice wavered as he spoke. "I need my trench coat..." Reaching under his shirt, he pulled out his long trench coat and pulled it on himself. He turned to face the camera, his face becoming very serious. "How... How did this young girl, the one who goes by the name 'Mercury', and her very hot, very sexy, wanted-by-all friend, the one who goes by the name 'Duo', end up on a Hentai set? Why are the lights out? And where are all the babes?!?"  
  
Mercury smacked Duo upside the head, making him fall into a rack of bunny suits. "Stop being such a perver-" Mercury stopped mid-sentance, her eyes lighting up.  
  
--...Somewhere....else...--  
  
"This sucks... This sucks this sucks this sucks!!!" Chang growled, crossing his arms and sitting down on the counter top. "Why, out of all the places, did we have to end up back here!?"  
  
Rei sighed, shaking her head. "Well, it's better than some places, if you think about it..." She said, looking around the oh-to-farmiliar bathroom. When she spotted Chris standing in the door way about to exit she realized just why Chang had said that. "Never mind, you're right. This does suck."  
  
"Why are you guys back here?" Chris asked, turning to look at them. "Didn't you just leave not more than ten seconds ago.  
  
"Yeah, we did." Rei explained as she walked over to the door. "Come on Chang, I don't really want to stay in a rest room all day."  
  
Chang glared at Chris as he held the door open for Rei. "Fine..." He mumbled under his breath, walking over to the door and out into a large room that led to the stage. "But, if I see one more pop-band member I'm gonna-" He stopped mid-sentance, eyes wide, jaw dropped. "No...no no no..."  
  
"Hex to da naw..." Rei whispered, shaking her head as she saw the other four band members. "This cannot be happening..." Her legs slid under her and she ended up sitting on the floor, staring forward blankly.  
  
"Hey, Chris! What's taking you so lo-" Justin shouted back but stopped, eyes settling on the trametized raven haired girl. "Ah, and who might you be, my love. Oh no, are you injured?" He asked, reaching a hand down and pulling Rei to her feet.  
  
Pulling back quickly, Rei rubbed her hands along the sides of her red Chinese style dress. "I'm fine, and never touch me again."  
  
Justin raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Oh, feisty are we?" He smirked at her, brushing a hand through his curly blond hair.  
  
"Kami-Sama... why are you so cruel?" Rei mumbled under her breath as she clenched her fist.  
  
"Aw, come now. Don't get all bent out of shape." Said Justin, putting his arm over Rei's shoulders. "What's your name, cutey?" he asked with a cheesy smile that pop-band members always give.  
  
Chang walked up behind Justin and tapped him on the shoulder. "Don't touch my girl."  
  
Justin turned around, a concerned look upon his face. "I'm sorry sir, I was just about to ask this young lady here if she would like to be in one of our music videos. She's got the perfect bod for a go-go dancer!"  
  
Rei then proceded to kick Justin in da nuts...assuming he had any.  
  
--...In a desert looking place...--  
  
"IIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM... YOURSINGINGTELLAGRAM!!!" Kenshin sang out, his arms stretched out as wide as they could, the bag of coconuts in one hand. He dropped his arms to his sides, suddenly calm. His eyes were very dialated, his pupels taking over. "Now, you tryyyyyy......................... now..........uh......yeah." Kenshin dragged his words out, confusing himself.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaalrighty then! IIIIIII!!! AAAAAAM!!! YOUR SINGING TELLAGRAM!!!"  
  
Kenshin threw his bag to the floor and grabbed his hair, pulling out large chuncks and then watching them in amazment as they lighty floated to the ground. "Ooooh..." Remembering why he had clutched and ripped his hair in the first place, Kenshin turned and smacked Trenton upside the head with a trippy spinning sunflower. "WRONG!!!"  
  
Trenton rolled into a small ball on the floor, reaching into his pocket and devouring a few smints. He twitched slightly, his pupels growing to match Kenshins.  
  
"Now," Kenshin began in a sweeter, yet maniacal tone of voice, "Let us ride into the sunset! Just you and I, my sack of coconuts, and my Richard Simons ring-o-power!!!" He shouted into the hair, fists raised high above his head.  
  
"Sir Mighty-King-Of-The-World-Grand-Priest-King-And-Queen-Of-Cheese-Better- Than-All-Coconut-Carrying-Master, how are we supposed to ride into the sunset?" Trenton asked, his eye twitching. "We have nothing to ride... Do we?"  
  
Turning around in many circle quickly, Kenshin stopped after 6 and a half spins, pointing forward. "THERE!!!" He shouted, after regaining his balance he flung his bag of coconuts over his shoulder. "CHAAAARGE!!!" He ran straight forward, making small swerves every so often but mainly staying on the same path.  
  
Trenton began chasing after Kenshin, catching up quickly because of Kenshin's dizzy sprint. "Where are we gooooooooooooing?!?!?!" He cried out into Kenshin's ear, pulling out a red bandana and wrapping it around his head, his hair sticking out everywhere.  
  
Kenshin suddenly stopped, making Trenton smack into his back. "There it is..." He said slowly, his eyes glazed over. "It's beautiful... It's perfect..."  
  
"You mean the camel?" Trenton asked, watching as the camel took small bites of a cactus plant.  
  
"That is no ordinary rabbit! It's the most hideous, foul, rodent you ever set eyes on! He can leap like.... and he has teeth like... LOOK AT THE BONES!!!" Kenshin screamed on about the bunny for many more minutes before stopping. "Now, do you understand?"  
  
Trenton nodded in reply. "Every word."  
  
-On the stage of a very familiar old talk show-  
  
"So, Ken, why have you come here today?" Jerry asked, looking at his little cew cards.  
  
Ken sat down in one of the purple chairs, center stage, and flipped his hair. "I have come to announce my love for Daisuke!"  
  
Crowd: Aaawww  
  
Giggling slightly and blushing, Ken smiled at the crowd and waved.  
  
"Alright then, Ken, here he comes! Daisuke! Come on out!" Jerry exclaimed, pointing to the door on the right side of the set.  
  
Daisuke stuck his head out and took a look around before walking on stage. He smiled brightly and waved at the crowd as he took a seat next to Ken. He then turned to Ken and smiled sweetly, placing his hand on top of Ken's.  
  
Jerry stepped down a few steps. "Daisuke, do you have any clue as to why you are here?"  
  
"No, not even the slightest idea!" said Daisuke, looking over the crowd, hoping to find an answer.  
  
"Well, go for it, Ken."  
  
Ken cleared his throat nervously, trying to find the right words. "I...Daisuke... I... I love you!" He cried out, locking his hands with his partners.  
  
A small tear ran down Daisuke's cheek as he heard these words from Ken's lips. "I love you too, Ken." He replied. Not a second later were they in each others arms, embracing each other lovingly.  
  
Crowd: Aaawww  
  
Suddenly the door on the left side of the stage opened, and out stepped Zelgadis, blushing as he saw all the people in crowd.  
  
Crowd: Ooooh baby! Take it off! Take it all off!  
  
"Now now people, calm down!" Jerry instructed.  
  
Crowd: TOWEL OFF! TOWEL OFF! TOWEL OFF!  
  
Zelgadis shook his head, a sigh escaping his throat. "Why me...?" He asked himself, wrapping his towel around his waste even tighter. 


End file.
